Various sun visors for motor vehicles and the like have been developed. Such sun visors typically have a “butterfly” core that is molded of a polymer material and includes a living hinge along a centerline of the visor core. During fabrication, the two halves of the visor core are folded about the hinge, and may be covered with a layer of padding material and an outer covering of fabric, vinyl, or leather to form the visor. Known visors typically include an elbow to mount the visor to a vehicle roof, and also may include a detent spring that acts on the elbow to provide rotational control of the position of the visor.